List of Bishops (CoB)
Here is a comprehensive list of Bishops of the Church of the Holy Light. Bishops are seated members of the Council of Bishops and hierarchs of the church. They lead dioceses and congregations. Bishops must by appointed by the Council of Bishops in union with the Archbishop. Active Bishops (Players) Archbishop Alonsus II (Formerly Johannes Moorwhelp) Alonsus II is the Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light, and the head of the College of Canons. Alonsus Secundus is a staunchly orthodox priest, and his priorities lie with the unity of the Holy Church. Lord Chancellor, Bishop Allrick Antonius Bishop Antonius is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Kul Tiras. He is a strong supporter of the restoration of Arathi and a Trollbane returning to the vacant throne. He serves as the Lord Chancellor of the Church of the Holy Light under the Archbishop Alonsus II. Lord Chamberlain, Bishop Niklos Adamant Bishop Adamant is the former almoner of Northshire, and was prior during the archepiscopate of Columban V. He was named a Bishop by Archbishop Caspius following the conclave of January, 624K.C., and is the Bishop of the Diocese of Lordaeron. He serves as the Clerk of Council and as Lord Chamberlain of the Church. Lord Vicar, Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck Bishop Tzedeck is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Gilneas. He serves as the Lord Vicar and is the senior bishop of the Council. Bishop Albus Hammermo Bishop Hammermo is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Gnomeregan. He is the first Gnome to be elevated to the Episcopal Seat. He is also the prefect of the Congregation for the Inquisition. Bishop Benegrim Ironbrow Bishop Ironbrow is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Ironforge, and a proponent of the Dwarven Rite. Bishop Nelany Ellerian Bishop Ellerian is a long-serving priestess of the Church, and was formerly the leader of a religious order. She serves as the Bishop of the Diocese of Northrend and the Vicar of the Argent Crusade. Bishop Lilith Sahl Olethos Bishop Sahl Olethos is a teacher and disciple of St. Caspius Greenleaf. She is the Prefect of the Congregation of the Silver Hand and the bishop of the Vicariate of the Silver Hand. Bishop Ahensa Anmyr Bishop Anmyr is the prefect of the Congregation for Crusades. Bishop Maeriann Cromwell Bishop Cromwell is the auxiliary Bishop of Stormwind. Bishop Koah Johnson Bishop Johnson is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Stromgarde. Bishop Sabrina Dawnstrider Bishop Dawnstrider is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Dalaran. Bishop Qienna Songsteel Bishop Qienna Songsteel is the prefect of the Congregation for Education and an auxiliary bishop of the Vicariate of the Silver Hand. She heads the Major Seminary. Inactive or Retired Bishops (Players) Bishop-emeritus Luther Alburton (Retired) Bishop Alburton was the Prefect of the Congregation of the Inquisition and the Vicar of the Vicariate of the Silver Hand. For various offenses, Bishop Alburton was forcibly-retired and excommunicated---the latter being undone one month post-verdict. Since then, he has not sought re-admission and joined the Orthodox Church of the North as a Brother. Archbishop St. Columban V (formerly Mellar Servus) (Deceased) Columban V was a proponent of traditional beliefs and practices of the faith. He was an academic, luxologian and an author. He was slain by the Forsaken on or around 1 January 624K.C., and declared a saint by assent of the Council. Archbishop Caspius, Emeritus (formerly Eustasius Greenleaf) (Retired). The former Lord Chancellor of the Church under Archbishop Columban V, Archbishop Caspius was known for his gentle nature, his humility, and, above all, his near-unflappable kindness and compassion. He served as the Prefect of the Congregation for Sacred Liturgy pro tempore and as the Archbishop of the Church until his retirement in the spring of 624K.C. Bishop Vorendris Du'Fowl (Deceased) Bishop Du'Fowl was the second oldest member of the Council of Bishops. He was a proponent of traditional belief and practice in the Church. He was recently dispached on a mission to Kalimdor and has been missing in action since. It is unknown if he is alive. Kaston Electus (Retired) Bishop Electus stepped down from the seat of the Bishop of Stormwind after his ancient theological ideas of the Light as a deity were rejected unanimously by the Council of Bishops. He has not since returned to Council meetings. His excommunication was lifted by Alonsus Secundus . Bishop Novena Grace (Deceased) A young episcopus vagrant, and daughter of Bishop Ladekhan, Bishop Grace served for a time as the auxiliary Bishop of Lordaeron. She was slain in the midst of battle during a skirmish between the Blood Elves and the Alliance in Stromgarde Keep. Bishop St. Caspius Greenleaf (Deceased) The theology of Bishop Greenleaf was generally considered to be conservative and traditionalist, and his exceptional skill with homiletics contributed significantly to his highly positive reputation. His gentle and merciful demeanour made him a favourite choice amongst the believers who sought confession or spiritual guidance. In addition, his homilies were usually well attended, framed as they were in language which was readily understandable and devised so as to be both educational and entertaining. He was declared a saint and Doctor of the Church by Archbishop Columban V. Bishop-emeritus Tywin Ladekahn (Deceased) Bishop Ladekahn was bishop of Lordaeron. Rennali Sunwhisper (Retired) Bishop Sunwhisper at one point served as auxiliary Bishop of Stormwind. Her excommunication was lifted by Alonsus Secundus. Bishop-emeritus Tarso Val'cari (Retired) Bishop Val'cari was the Suffragan Bishop of Quel'Thalas. Elyona Gaius (Retired) Bishop Gaius was a priestess of the Covenant of the Pious, a religious community based on spreading word of the Light, and dedicated to service amongst the common people of Azeroth. She serves as a missionary bishop. Retired from the Council and the Bishopric during the Holy League spectacle. Bishop Edrane Riddle (Deceased) Bishop Riddle served as the Bishop of Alterac, and later as the Bishop of Dalaran. He was slain by the Forsaken. Active Bishops (Non-Player Characters) Bishop Hylan Bishop Hylan is one of the older bishops on the Council. His age alone gives him credibility among his fellow bishops. Still, there are some who disagree with his teachings on nonhuman members of the faithful. Hylan disagrees with the Alliance's moves to create fraternity between humans and nonhumans. He believes that the races should stay separate in order to prevent conflict. Hylan is also a devotee to traditional practices and beliefs of the faith. His Grace is the inspiration for the Dicastery of Law and the position of Lord Chancellor of the Church. Bishop Leander Bishop Leander is devoted to the higher pleasures, namely, academic achievement. He is often found in the libraries of churches and teaches that the faithful would be best benefited by spending more time in lectures and libraries than wars and public events. Still, unlike bishop Hylan, Leander preaches that the Light's blessing falls on all people--even those who are not faithful to the Church. Leander also feels that the Church has lost sight of the essential teachings of the faith and should return to a more simplistic way of living. His Grace is the inspiration for the Dicastery of Law and the position of Lord Vicar of the Church. Bishop Neheri Bishop Neheri is the youngest member of the Council. While this leads to the other members doubting him, the younger members of the clergy tend to favor his methods. Neheri is active in the work of converting non-humans to the faith. Understandably, Neheri and Hylan often clash in discussions surrounding this matter. Neheri is noted as a gifted fighter and feels the Church should spend less time studying and more time at war against the forces of darkness. His Grace is the inspiration for the Dicastery of Stewardship and the position of Lord Chamberlain of the Church. Bishop Farthing Bishop Farthing is the official diplomat of the Council of Bishops. Among his strongest diplomatic ties are the nation of Kul'Tiras and Dwarves of Ironforge. Farthing was noted as once of Archbishop Benedictus' favored members of the council. He also has an expertise in the crafting of holy weapons. Bishop DeLavey Bishop DeLavey is the official liaison of the Council to the King of Stormwind. He resides in the Stormwind Keep in order to better fulfill his duties. As such, DeLavey spends the majority of his time solving local problems. He was noted as playing a significant role in the investigation of crime circles in the region. Bishop Ketodo Bishop Ketodo is well known in the Council as a problem solver and an expert at executing the tasks the council gives to him. He is a skilled fighter and healer and much more prefers to be present in the fields of war than at council meetings. Bishop Lazaril Bishop Lazaril is well known in the Council as a diplomat to the Draenei people. She was also the council's liaison to the Alliance military during the war against the Scourge. Much like Bishop Farthing, Lazaril is skilled in crafting holy weapons. Category:Council of Bishops Category:Bishops